


A Presage To Life

by Cupcake_The_Timelady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Protective Boo Seungkwan, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Protective Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Protective Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Protective Jun Hui | Jun, Protective Kim Mingyu, Protective Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Protective Lee Chan | Dino, Protective Lee Jihoon, Protective Lee Seokmin | DK, Protective Xu Ming Hao | The8, Protective Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake_The_Timelady/pseuds/Cupcake_The_Timelady
Summary: Jasmin Holdt moves half way across the globe to start a new life. But is the new life better than what she left behind. And who are these handsome 13 men that suddenly started to become apart of her daily life. What happens when a ghost from the past comes to South Korea to visit, how will she handle that?Disclaimer!I own the story and the characters within except Seventeen and PLEDIS EntertainmentOn hold while I write Alice in Hell, please check that story out 😊
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Original Female Character(s), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Female Character(s), Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Original Female Character(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s), Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Original Female Character(s), Lee Chan | Dino/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s), Lee Seokmin | DK/Original Female Character(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Original Female Character(s), Xu Ming Hao | The8/Original Female Character(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Second Life

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue in English is in normal text  
> Dialogue in Korean is in Italics

A new life has started for me. Looking around in Seoul airport I see thousands of people walking around, some coming in and some going out of the country. Me, myself, I'm going in for the first time ever. The nervousness fills my body, as I decided to move here with only a little understanding of the language and culture in general.

You see I got offered this job as an assistant at a place called Pledis Entertainment. What is that you may ask, it's a company that produces music, well one of many here in Seoul. So I took it, I needed a fresh change in life anyway.

I used to work as an assistant at a place called Cope Records, but they didn't treat me well so I quit my job and started to look around for another job, which is where my friend from school Kim Eun-Jeong offered to send my CV to her boss, which let me to an online interview and now a job offer. I wanted so badly to move away from my home that I quickly said yes. That was a few months ago, in which time, I have tried to learn Korean by myself and with the help of Eun-Jeong and have gotten pretty far, considering the short time spent on learning it. I've used countless hours just watching Korean youtubers and K-dramas in the hope of getting familiarity over the sound. One might say that it was almost religiously the way I spent my days up till my flight.

And now we are back here again, in the crowd of a thousand people. It's sometimes fascinating to watch people and fantasise on what might happen in their life. Like the gentleman on my left with a briefcase and a phone by his ears is probably closing on a million dollar deal, or the two small children playing on my right, who have clearly not met each other before based on their respective families suitcases with two different start destinations, will grow up to be best friends. It might sound weird that I notice these kinds of things, but it kinda relaxed me a bit.

Especially after a 19 hour flight from Copenhagen to Seoul in economy seats beside a very loud snoring fella that just wouldn't stop for about 10 hours. My head feels like it's splitting in two and eyelids are growing heavier. I just wanted to go to my new place and sleep.

Gathering my things I went out of the airport and waited by the pavement. Looking for my great friend as she is supposed to pick me up. The tiredness filled my body as a heavy weight on my shoulders.

A person from behind bumps into me, but I stay silent, too tired to even react to his rudeness, still looking for my friend. She is nowhere near in sight, and I slowly wonder if she has forgotten the time, since it's now an hour since my plane landed.

I take out my phone in hope of contacting her, when a text rolls in from her. "Stuck at work, two of the stylists are sick and that leaves only me and one other. I legit can't go now, too many people to style and so little time. I'm so sorry, I will make it up to you!" well that explains the lateness. Now to find another way to my new home.

I start to look around for a bus station or something, and finally find a place. Buying the cheapest ticket I could find, I boarded the bus with my bags, suitcase already stationed in the compartment below. My seat is the window seat, in which I'm lucky and I put my headphones on and start to listen to some calming songs.

The bus trip was nice overall, but I used most of the time looking out of the window feeling melancholic. My stomach was turning and at some point it felt like I couldn't breathe. I had to remind myself that there was nothing for me back home but sad memories, and I deserved a better life. Which could potentially start here. Hopefully. My fingertips rubbed rapidly between each other in an almost anxious manner. And before I knew it, the trip was over.

I'm lucky that we live in a modern society, because I'll tell you something. I don't think I could find my way without google maps. Looking up at the building I'll now have to call home, it felt again weird, but there was a small happiness to it. The bricks seemed old but sturdy, some kind of plants living on the side of the wall. I looked up and saw a window slightly open with a small garden hanging from the window. The house was definitely a bit run and could use an upgrade, but that was fine by me. Taking my phone, I started to punch in the number for my landlady so I could get my keys. The sound of the phone " _ Hello this - is Jasmin Holdt, I - supposed to get key for ho-me today" _

_"Ahh yes, I will come down now"_ a few moments passed and an older lady came out of the apartment complex. Her short stature, hunched back, grey hair sat up in a bun and a face with many wrinkles that by the look of the smile on her face, most come from living a happy life. She seemed non threatening and safe, which I'm beyond happy about. She to some extent reminds me of my late grandmother who used to always invite me over for tea and baking sessions. She seemed like home in this strange and new place. For that I'm grateful.

" _ Hello sweetheart, I hope your trip was pleasant over here" _ I just nodded and she started to give all the information about the neighborhood, on where the convenience store was and all the rules for the apartment. Then she let me up the stairs to the top of the stairs and took out a set of keys. " _ The room is very small but you'll have your own restroom and kitchen" _

This information is of course not news to me, but actually seeing the room in full size was weird. The walls being slant, boards elevated in the middle of the room, which will probably be a slight problem with my height. The kitchen, bedroom and living being one and the same, and then a small bathroom proves how small the apartment is. But it was the only thing I could afford moving across the world, so this would do and small apartments have a certain charm to them.

I say my goodbyes to the old lady (plus getting the keys) and put down my bags and suitcase and start laying on the ground. Feeling the cold floor relaxes my muscles and I can finally breathe properly again. I take my phone out to see if Eun-Jeong is done with her work yet. Not seeing a message, I decided to message her instead.

"How's work coming along? Anyone annoying you, someone I should stay clear of when I start tomorrow? Oh and I got to the apartment safely, so don't worry about me. Have fun at work, see you when you are done?" Send.

I put on my speaker and play my cleaning playlist. The landlady had left some cleaning supplies which I'm really happy for, cause my things have yet to arrive. They were first coming in three days time, if I'm lucky or a week if I'm lucky. The cleaning was relatively quick, and I started to unpack the things I had taken with me. There was already a closet, and that was quickly filled with clothes. Well I say filled, I mean have barely used the closet space.

The familiar ding of a received message pulls me out of my moving in progress. I quickly go over to where my phone is and look to see the message "Works overworked still, they make you work your butt off I tell ya. But most are sweet, sometimes the Idols can be a little childish, I mean seriously. They are all in their twenties but two of them are charging one of their teammates in an attempt to give him skinship and he hates it. Plus they are messing up his hair, which means I have to fix it again. I'm sometimes done with these boys... You are gonna love looking at them Jasmin, I SWEAR they are all so good looking, and I know what you're gonna say. "I've just got out of a relationship" but that doesn't mean you can't look at them. And the best thing is that there are 13 of them! I mean how do you find 13 good looking people that can all perform. It's crazy. But good to hear that you have settled in, and I'm sorry to say this but I don't have the time to meet you tonight, but I will get you in my car tomorrow with a good cup of tea and then we can go together to work. How does that sound? I know that I'm not the best friend right now but I promise to make it up to you!!! Love ya!"

I swear this girl can talk and write for ages, she's crazy, but I love her so much. I quickly send a message confirming her coming and getting me tomorrow, and then I finish my unpacking.

When I'm finally done and look out of my small windows, I can see that the sun is setting, so I quickly put on my shoes and jacket and make a quick run down to the convenience store which only is 15 minutes walk from home. As I'm walking. I'm trying to memorize the way.

The lights inside the store are slightly blinking and the cold air makes it seem like you are in a completely different place. Have you ever had that feeling, like the convenience store is on a different plane or something, like time stands still and you can get lost in the aisles forever, even though the store is quite small compared to a supermarket. Not wanna get lost in the aisles and get lost on the way back, I quickly buy some food and make my way back again. When I finally get back, the sun has set and the darkness fills the streets. Only a sole streetlamp gives some light to the darkness and just enough light for me to get into my apartment.

Exhausted I make a makeshift bed out of my jacket and a blanket I've packed since my bed has not yet arrived. And as I feel my eyelids getting heavier, I lay and think of the day I'll have tomorrow and think to myself. Maybe just maybe will this be the start that I've needed.


	2. Highlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmin Holdt moves half way across the globe to start a new life. But is the new life better than what she left behind. And who are these handsome 13 men that suddenly started to become apart of her daily life. What happens when a ghost from the past comes to South Korea to visit, how will she handle that?
> 
> Disclaimer!  
> I own the story and the characters within except Seventeen and PLEDIS Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue in English is in normal text  
> Dialogue in Korean is in Italics

Waking up was a weird thing, the usual smell of the baker around the corner was replaced by the smell of the flower bed nearby. The sun was coming in from the wrong window entirely and my back was hurting slightly from the lack of a bed and the cold floor. Nevertheless the weirdness was welcomed with open arms, as I realized where I was.

I was in South Korea, Seoul to be exact and I’m starting at a new job today. My eyes started to close again, before suddenly reopening. I was starting a new job today. I quickly got out of the makeshift bed and took a quick cold shower to truly wake up. Putting on a black pencil skirt and a white dress shirt, and I was almost ready. My precious necklace that I didn’t risk putting on yesterday was finally around my neck again. The small shape of a silver hammer hanging down and the outline of a silver tree served as a reminder of where I was from, but also a reminder of why I needed to go. It was almost bittersweet wearing this necklace, with all the memories that were lived through it. And even through it was light it felt heavier around my neck. I just couldn’t stop wearing it.

Looking away from my necklace for a second, I go over to the fridge and grab a piece of fruit and a banana milk, having seen that in the store and kind of curious about what that was. It was in that moment everything went wrong-

…

…

…

I’m kidding, but Eun-Jeong did call me to say that she was here. After taking my jacket and putting my shoes on, I went down to greet her. The small stature of the asian woman was standing in front of her car. High heels, to make her seem taller and dark blue jeans with a flowy top. Jet black hair put into a high ponytail and almost perfect makeup on already standing with a tea cup in one hand and her phone in the other. She almost looked picture perfect in the way she was standing there, and that was ruined as soon as she saw me. A huge smile grew on her face, making her eyes slowly disappear, and in speed, I didn’t know was humanly possible, she was suddenly in front of me, the teacup on top of her car safe, and her arms around me. I mean seriously, I just blinked and then she was in front of me! A squeal coming from God knows where, that I’ll swear is deafening.

“OMG I’ve missed you so much!!! This boring city have become better now with you here” 

“Not the best introduction when I just moved, shouldn’t you try to sell it more, so I actually stay here?” I swear she is crazy, and nobody believes me when I say that she is 27, or 28 if going by Korean age. 

“Naahhhh, I’m enough, and we should probably shift to speaking Korean instead of english, you need to practice!” she had a point, I should really practice my Korean and as fast as possible. Otherwise I’ll be stuck with her for the time I’m here. 

“ _ So here’s to speaking Korean from now on”  _ handing my cup of tea, and reaching inside the car to get her cup of coffee “ _ And since it’s a little early for alcohol, we will settle on tea and coffee. I still can’t believe that you don’t like coffee, how do you survive without it!” _

_ “ I do not, I just am here”  _ both laughing at the stupid statement.

Sitting in the passenger's seat of the car, she starts to talk about the different people working there, claiming that the stylists are of course the best and everyone comes second tier after them. It quickly turned into her talking about her day yesterday, and how one guy, called S-something, that needed styling was so tired that he kept on rubbing his makeup away and after that apologized profusely. How it was so cute behaviour, and it really wasn’t that bad and easily fixed. After that I started to zone out and think of what was going to happen today. Hoping that people would like her and be her friend and the language barrier wasn’t that bad. Wondering what kind of tasks I was gonna get. Before we knew it, we were there. Pledis Entertainment. My new job. The fruit, tea and banana milk were long gone before we arrived. The tall building standing in front of me was almost abstract. Standing on the corner of the street, with sharp edges and different geometry. It seemed almost futuristic with the black glass panels filling up most of the space. 

Me and Eun walked into the building together, the urge to grab my necklace and hold it was strong, but I kept my hands down and put my best job face on. An older guy was standing as a security guard, he quickly checked our bags and checked me in to the system as I’ve yet to get a card. 

Eun brought me over to the office for the one I was supposed to be an assistant off. Mr Park Joon-ho, a chief manager at Pledis Entertainment. We said our goodbyes and she went down to her workplace, leaving me in front of the office. Well here goes nothing, I start to know on his door, and wait for an answer.

“ _ Come in” _ a deep voice answers, and I open up the door. There behind a desk sat a man, dark blue suit, kinda round face and perfect sat hair. He looked at me with a smile and said “you must be Ms. Holdt, welcome to Pledis and South Korea, hope the flight was a pleasant flight with no complications”

“Thank you so much, yes the trip over here was pleasant” being as professional as possible. A small smile grazing my face. He nods back in what I would guess was politeness. 

“So let's talk more about what your job here would be. We are, due to the popularity of Seventeen, expanding, and are in need of more managers and assistants. Especially since we are starting to do more frequent world tours. This is where you come in. Most of our managers and assistants do not speak english, which has proved to be difficult at earlier points. And since I can’t always be the one to run errands, we have sometimes ended up with the wrong items.” He looks at me very seriously.

“So your job would be to run errands for both managers, stylist and at times the idols. Helping set up outfits, helping the stylist if they need an extra hand, and so forth. You’ll also be coming with us to different countries too. When working for the company, you’ll get some benefits too of course. Meals are provided when working, we pay for transportation and you’ll have access to a company card. The latter which of course is only for company uses and will be taken back if it’s abused, we also expect paperwork and receipt for every purchase made, so we know where the money is going. Is this clear and doable for you?” I nod in agreement, and at which he smiled. Giving me an ID card for the building plus the company card. We start to move towards the door, before he turns to me. 

“Of course we don’t expect you to speak perfect korean already, but it’s a good idea to learn as quickly as possible. But today you’ll work with our stylist and help them to the best of your ability.” Another reason for me to quickly learn korean would also be that most don’t speak english and I’ll have a hard time communicating with people. 

“ _ I’ve already learn some, but I will start to tra-ain better in future” _ I told him in quite broken Korean. He nodded towards me, and told me the directions to where the stylists would be at the moment. I thanked him and made my way towards the stylists. There was a lot of traffic going towards and out of one room, so i figured that that was the place I should be. Low and behold, I was actually right.

In the middle of the room was Eun packing some stuff into a suitcase. Another person was taking some brushes into a belt, and packing that together. What I would guess was managers were taking clothes from one rag to another, before transporting them to another place. Eun looked up from her task, saw me and waved me over. 

“ _ So Jasmin this is Min-ji” _ pointing over to the woman with the brushes “ _ Min-ji this is Jasmin, she will be working for us now as an assistant”  _

“ _ Please to meet you, hope you taking good care of me” _ I bow slightly to the woman called Min-ji. She says her hellos and starts to fuss over how cute my Korean, and how I will be an expert in it, in no time. They start to make me pack a lot of makeup things down in one bag, and before we know it, the room is almost empty. We make our way down to the parking lot where I see a bunch of cars waiting, some bigger than others, and Eun, Min-ji and me all take one car and start to make our way to wherever we are going.

“ _ So where is we going now?”  _ I ask the other two women. Eun, being the one driving the car, nods towards MIn-ji that starts to explain.

“ _ So we are going to a talk show, where our boys are gonna perform their newest single. The boys of course being Seventeen” _ She said with her almost light voice.

_ “Seventeen, is that a band?” _ I ask in confusion. Min-ji gasped audibly, before looking at Eun.

“ _ So you weren’t kidding when you said she didn’t know anything about them, usually I thought that such a young girl as Jasmin wanted to hang out with one of the biggest boy bands in the world and that’s why she tried to get the job. “  _ she looked at me again, smiling.

“ _ Seventeen is a boyband made of 13 boys”  _ 13 boys! Aren't 13 members a lot “ _ and they are all very sweet, and you are gonna meet them today, since it’s our job to style them.” _

Afterwards she started to talk about herself and how she came from Busan and moved to Seoul to be a stylist. To be honest I kinda zoned a bit out, when she started to give her whole backstory, she was even more talkative than Eun. It was only 20 minutes later that we arrived at the place where the talk show was being held.

Hundreds of girls were standing outside the studio with signs. Sentences like  _ Jun you’re my ult bias  _ and  _ Please marry me Joshua-oppa  _ were written on said signs. And when the horde, and yes I’m calling them a horde, discovered our cars, they started to go crazy. Screaming so loud that even though I was inside a car, it hurt my ears. Which is probably why Eun drove us down in a parking space underneath the building. 

Without the screaming fangirls, we got to work. I quickly got into an old routine, when I figured how identical my last job was to this, and helped the crew put everything into a dressing room. One of the managers sent me out to get some paperwork that needed to be signed, and that was also quickly done.

On my way back to the dressing room, I turn the corner and collide with a person, making the stack of paper fly all around the hallway. I almost fall, when a hand on back prevents me from doing just that. I look up, and stare into this man's eyes, these beautiful brown eyes. I look at his face quickly. This kinda long thin face with big eyebrows that frames his face quite nicely, plum lips with an almost natural glow to them, not to mention a killer jawline. His jet black hair falls naturally over his face and almost hides away his eyebrows. This man had to be an idol or at least a model. His lips pull out to a wide toothed smile as he stares at me.

“ _ I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to collide with you, here let me help you get all of these papers back together. Oh I’m Choi Seung Cheol, and you are?” _


	3. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmin Holdt moves half way across the globe to start a new life. But is the new life better than what she left behind. And who are these handsome 13 men that suddenly started to become apart of her daily life. What happens when a ghost from the past comes to South Korea to visit, how will she handle that?
> 
> Disclaimer!  
> I own the story and the characters within except Seventeen and PLEDIS Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue in English is in normal text  
> Dialogue in Korean is in Italics

_ “Oh yeah, hi, I’m Jasmin Holdt, I starting work today, I sorry for bad Korean, it’s nice to meet you”  _ . I bowed slightly down, trying to remember what I was taught before I got here. I suddenly felt very self conscious of my language abilities. Maybe it was because he was the first person I talked to that neither spoke english to me, or maybe it was because of the fact that the man looked so good. No matter what, I needed to act professional. 

I started to gather the papers up, I really needed them to get them to the managers. Seung Cheol started to help me pick them up “ _ Well it’s nice to meet you Jasmin Holdt. And don’t worry too much about your Korean, you’ll get a hang of it in no time. Fighting!” _ He made a small fist bump and stuck it in the air.

He helped me get the last of the papers up, and gave me a small goodbye, properly running off to where he had to be. He seemed very nice, and I couldn’t help but hope that I would get to see him again. In general the people I have met these last few days have been really friendly. I think it was the right choice to move here.

Starting to sort the papers out while walking slowly, not wanting them to be in the wrong order. Quickly I made my way back to the dressing room, I was stopped before going in. A manager looked me over, not recognizing me, before she noticed the stack of papers I had in my hand. Giving out a sigh of happiness, she looked like she was a bit stressed and this was what she was waiting for. I started to feel a little embarrassed by the accident earlier as they were properly waiting for this to come.

“ _ Come with me, Seventeen’s rehearsal is starting soon, and these need to be signed beforehand, then afterwards you can join the stylist and help them”  _ She had an almost tiny but fierce voice, seemingly knowing what she was doing. Following the older woman, they went over to the stage where I was introduced to some more people. Giving the paperwork to another manager and getting it signed, before moving over to the manager in charge to hand him the finished paperwork. 

Going back to the dressing room, I saw that all of the managers had left and only Eun and Min-ji left in the room. The reason why became clear when I could hear music starting from the general direction from the stage. Eun saw me, and quickly put me to work, getting me to steam all of the outfits so they were nice and ready for today's interview and performance. They couldn’t walk on stage with wrinkled clothes. 

“ _ Jasmin, the boys will be ready in a few minutes, just got a text. If you can support me and Min-ji, that would be great. Oh and just to warn you, they might crash and sleep wherever they want in this room, so don’t be afraid to step over them if needed. I swear these boys sometimes” _ She showed me where everything was, and even learned some of the names for things in Korean, which to be honest was probably gonna be a life saver. 

The first batch of people came in, and just took over the sofas and even one lied down by the clothes rags. How he could fit that tight space when he was so tall was a wonder. Both of the women took each one boy, and started to apply makeup to them and style their hair. 

The first one was this tall man with this huge smile. He had sharp features, making his face very manly. His brown hair was styled parted so it hid his forehead and eyebrows. He was joking with Min-ji, talking about the interview they were going to do while poking the other man in the side.

The other one had Eun. He had softer features, also brown hair and was pouting at the first one. His lips sticking out a bit. " _ Ey Hyung, why do you keep poking me, you are gonna ruin nonna's hard work" _

Both of the women chuckled at their banter seemed quite used to it as they continued to do their work. Eun waved me over, as she needed some help. " _ Jas, can you get a new bottle of hairspray, mine is all done" _ I quickly went to get it. 

Giving it to Eun, she thanked me, before continuing to style his hair, I was about to go again before she gave me a pointed look that meant that I should stay right where I was. " _ Seungkwan, this is Jasmin Holdt, she will be working with us from now on. Jas, this is Boo Seungkwan, he is a part of Seventeen. Jas will be helping me finish your hair, so just sit tight" _

" _ Hello Boo Seungkwan, it nice to meet you? Please take care of me"  _ I bowed as I said greeted him, feeling once again self conscious about my Korean. He smiled brightly at me, and took my hand to shake. 

" _ Hi Jasmin, we will be looking forward to work with you. And sure Nonna, I trust your judgement so she can help with the styling."  _ He turned to me once more and started talking, which was actually a bit of a comfort. He seemed nice. I started helping Eun with his styling. Holding the hair up and brushing through it to give it some flow.

" _ You know the fans are gonna have a flip when they find out that a person is named Jasmin in the company" _ he laughed, but doesn't give an explanation and I got quite confused. Why would they have a flip over my name. Is there something special about. I was apparently pouting a bit, as the person in the other chair turned to poke Seungkwan once more. He let out a yelp.

_ "Now you don't have to scare the lady Kwannie. He just made a sketch once with that name, and it became a meme in the fandom."  _ He gave a short explanation, before continuing. " _ I'm Lee Seok-min, but everyone calls me DK, it's nice to meet you Jasmin" _

" _ DK? What DK stand for?"  _ I asked, a bit confused why anyone would have the same name as the initial for my country. Especially since his name was Lee Seok-min. 

" _ Dokyeom, it means to go many ways. It was actually Mingyu's stage name before I got it. But I'm glad I ended up with it."  _ Oh that makes sense, I liked it too. I wanted to explain why I asked so I said " _ DK mean something oth-er where I from" _

" _ Uhh, what does it stand for?"  _ He said excitedly. He tried to look at me as much as he could, but Min-ji had a strong grip on the boy's jaw so she could do the job. 

" _ It mean Denmark, whi-ch is where I from"  _ He nodded, and was about to say something before Min-ji needed his lips to put lipstick on. Why was it so hard to speak, I kinda wanted to hide, but I needed to become better. Eun chimed in " _ yeah this girl moved halfway across the globe to work here in South Korea. She only just landed two days ago. So don't scare her away boys as I quite like her."  _

They both nodded as much as they could, letting them finish the job. They were done with them and the manager had found two more to sit in the chair. Seungkwan grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where the sleeping boys were. Starting to introduce them all to me.

" _ So the one sleeping on the couch is Jisoo, he is from America. The two who lay cuddling up against the couch are Minghao and Junhui, they are both from China."  _ Jisoo was this baby pink haired boy, looking absurdly gorgeous, even while sleeping. Minghao was sleeping in Junhui's arms. Both boys have brown hair, and a blanket covering them both. They are both so handsome. Seungkwan continues his introduction and points to the ground where two people were laying down on their phone.

" _ These two are Hansol and Chan, they are the two youngest, me being the third youngest"  _ both boys waved up to me, before going back to whatever game they were playing. " _ The one in Eun nonna's chair is Jeonghan and Wonwoo is in Min-ji nonna's chair. Our leaders are gone right now, but they should be back before long. And I have no idea where Mingyu is, but he always sleeps in the weirdest places." _

How is it fair that each of them is so handsome, but I guess it makes sense since they are idols. I pointed over to the clothes rags where I've seen a boy lay down earlier. Seungkwan chuckles as this was probably a thing that happened before. I was grateful for him, he made me feel more at ease in here. Plus now I know almost all of their names.

Seungkwan moved Jisoo out of the way, so he could sit on the couch and the boy just moved his legs up and placed it on top of his, not moving more than that. I went back to my work and helped Min-ji with Wonwoo this time. Having to hold a stencil up against his face. Wonwoo seemed like quite the enigmatic person, as he was quite quiet under the whole process.

There went about five minutes before the door opened and three boys came in. The first one was not that tall with the almost same pink as Jisoo, but he carried himself tall. The second one had this white hair and was talking quite animated to the two others. His eyes pressed small as he smiled. He walked with this confidence that I've never seen in people before. And the last person, that was the Seungcheol, the one I had run into earlier. So I was right, of course he was an idol. He was too handsome not to be.

Seungcheol saw me and walked over to me with a smile. The other two followed closely behind. " _ Hi again, so this is where you are working. I was just talking about the incident we had in the hall with these two. Oh yeah, I should probably introduce them, this is Jihoon, he is the vocal team leader and this is -" _

He was interrupted by the latter as he wanted to do this himself. He took my hand and bowed down a bit " _ And I can introduce myself. I'm Soonyoung, the performance team leader and you have already met the Hip-Hop team leader and our general leader Seungcheol. To be honest I was quite surprised when I heard how clumsy he had been, this is something I usually see from Mingyu and his long legs. I do hope that hasn't ruined your image of us Jasmin." _

Okay he was definitely charming, there was almost something animalistic over him, especially his eyes. But then he turned and started smiling again and that vibe was gone. But holy crap, what was that. I shook my head, and smiled back. " _ Oh don't worry, he is very nice to me. He help me pick up papers when they fell." _

" _ That's good to hear, wouldn't wanna scare you away on your first day. I think nonna would kick out asses if that were to happen"  _ he chuckled before taking the now free seat by Eun, ready to get styled.

The rest of the styling went by quickly and soon enough we were standing in the studio where they were supposed to hold the interview and perform. Eun and Min-ji pulled me to the side, both having a makeup belt on, ready to do fixes on the boys when needed too. 

The boys stood in a line getting the last comments from managers and interviewee. The red light on the camera signaled that they would start filming now, and I was super quiet, just listening to what was about to happen. A voice started counting down and soon the interview started. As well as my new life.

" _ Say the name" _

_ "SEVENTEEN. Hello, we're Seventeen!" _


End file.
